


she reminds me of pink, of sunshine, of linen curtains

by manghoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Praise Kink, but here. have some lesbians that im in love with, i honestly have still not solved my comma overuse problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manghoe/pseuds/manghoe
Summary: Sharon reminds Natasha of pink. Of softness combined with a passion to fight, of twinkling chimes in the wind, of sunshine in the autumn chill. The midday sun shines through the curtains along the windows, a brightness illuminating the bedroom. In this lighting, Natasha can really only see Sharon as the angel she is, spread out on their bed with soft light surrounding her, all pale skin and blonde hair practically glowing in the sunlight. It's been an hour and Sharon's gasping and moaning noises ring out into the afternoon silence of their apartment. Natasha loves days like this, when they have the apartment to themselves without a care to the outside world, and she intends to spend her time taking care of her girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> really, all i can call this is soft lesbians that turns very dirty very quickly? my jam...  
> anyways, enjoy this natsharon!!  
> as usual this is not at all beta read!

Sharon reminds Natasha of pink. Of softness combined with a passion to fight, of twinkling chimes in the wind, of sunshine in the autumn chill. The midday sun shines through the linen curtains along the windows, a brightness illuminating the bedroom. In this lighting, Natasha can really only see Sharon as the angel she is, spread out on their bed with soft light surrounding her, all pale skin and blonde hair practically glowing in the sunlight. 

It's been an hour and Sharon's gasping and moaning noises ring out into the afternoon silence of their apartment. Natasha loves days like this, when they have the apartment to themselves without a care to the outside world, and she intends to spend her time taking care of her girl. 

She's lazily eating Sharon out, broad licks to her clit, fingers of one hand coming up to rub at Sharon and gently push in and out. Sharon's come once already from her fingers, and no matter how many times Natasha sees it, she can't believe how lucky she is to be with her. Sharon can't seem to stop herself from grabbing at Natasha's hair, ever so gentle and never demanding. 

Natasha lifts her head from where she's been licking Sharon and licks her lips, delighting in the full body shiver Sharon gives when she sees that and clears her throat a little bit. "You wanna touch yourself for me, baby?" She can barely recognize her own voice, husky and deep from sex and sleeping in, and it has a visible effect upon Sharon. 

Sharon lets out a long, soft moan at that, holding eye contact with Natasha and face coloring just the slightest at Natasha's eternally  _dirty_  way of speaking during sex. She's nothing but a fighter though, and anyone who knows Sharon knows she would never back down from something she perceived as a dare. 

"Where, babe? Tell me what to do."

Natasha's tempted to let out a whining moan of her own at that, at the way Sharon never ceases to surprise and arouse her with just a few words. She takes one of Sharon's hands in hers and leads it down to between Sharon's thighs, making her touch herself and feel her wetness, circling her fingers joined with Sharon's before pulling away. 

"I wanna see you play with yourself, tease yourself, finger yourself. Go slow baby, you know how pretty you look when you do that? Fuck, gets me so hot for you, makes me feel so fucking lucky-"

She cuts off when Sharon whimpers, already with a finger inside herself that she slowly moves, high pitched cries escaping her occasionally. Natasha sits up some more and leans down to press her mouth and her hand, still slick with Sharon's wetness up to Sharon's breasts. She traces one nipple slowly with her tongue, pinching the other with her fingers, all the while staring up at Sharon, who's got her head thrown back and mouth open in silent moans. She ducks down to suck more, a hand on Sharon's waist to steady her, and squeezes, practically groping Sharon's chest in their bed. 

"God, Nat, I'm so-," she breaks off into a moan when Natasha's hand slides down her waist to rub at her clit. "You're so- Fuck, I'm so close,  _Natasha_."

Natasha might just be close herself from watching her. She breaks her mouth off of Sharon and says,"Come on baby, come for me. You're so beautiful, you know that? So beautiful and so good for me." She devolves into dirty praises that have Sharon coming in seconds, still pushing up against the fingers inside of her, Natasha rubbing her hands over Sharon's sides to ease her through it. She's honestly aware that she probably has hearts in her eyes at that very second, because there's nothing more sexy to Natasha in this world than Sharon coming because of her, because of something she  _did_. God, the sounds she makes, the way she looks, everything about her- Natasha has never been more in love. 

Sharon comes down from it, still panting with her head thrown back. Her muscles slowly relax and she becomes pliant under Natasha. Natasha slides a hand along her side, kissing her hip, comforting her and bringing her down from it, still overwhelmed from the sight of Sharon. 

It's probably the reason she doesn't notice Sharon hesitantly crack one eye open and then smirk at the sight in front of her. 

Before Natasha even registers what happened, Sharon's flipped them over. She pulls Natasha's wrists above her head and pushes them into the mattress, a smug look on her face that would be the cutest thing in any other setting, but gets Natasha hot and aroused again. Sharon drops her wrists in favor of sliding her hands down Natasha's chest, gently squeezing her breasts and thumbing at her nipples before moving down even further to press her face into Natasha's hipbones. She presses kisses along her hips, making her way down to her thighs, carefully avoiding the spot that Natasha very so clearly wants her to touch. 

"God, Sharon, you're such a fucking tease."

She takes a break from kissing Natasha's thighs to look up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Baby, if you want it so bad, why don't you just take what you want?"

Natasha groans, long and loud, before grabbing at Sharon's hair and pushing her face into her pussy. 

Sharon's truly one of the best people who has ever eaten her out, and Natasha is reminded of why that is every single time she does it. Sharon puts everything into it, sucking and licking and nuzzling, like  _she's_  the one having the time of her life and is about to come just from eating her out. 

She licks back and forth along Natasha's clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard, head vaguely guided by Natasha's hands clenched in her hair. She brings up her hand to slide fingers along Natasha's opening, pressing and rubbing, and of course, that's when Natasha starts  _talking_. 

"Baby, baby- Fuck, Sharon, God- You're so fucking good at this, so good at taking care of me like this." She spews out her dirtiest lines- things she wants to do to Sharon when they finish with this (and God, she's so ambitious. Planning for Round 4 in the middle of Round 2? Sharon loves her so much), jumbled praises about Sharon's mouth and fingers falling from her mouth, until finally,  _finally_ \- she comes.

Sharon's well aware of what Natasha thinks of her and how she looks when she comes, she's witnessed Natasha waxing poetic about it on a post-mission night of way too much vodka, but it's nothing compared to how she knows Natasha looks. She thrashes her head back and forth after holding back her orgasm for so long, hips wildly bucking, moans spilling from her throat. She comes down from it quicker than Sharon did, and they both lie back to catch their breath.

"Well. That Happened." 

Sharon really has no idea how Natasha can dirty talk like no other but goes back to her awkward way of speaking seconds after they finish. She giggles a little bit, patting her hand on Natasha's side and responding, "Yes babe, it definitely did. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm definitely down for some of the things you said a few minutes ago," and God,  _Natasha's_  blushing now, "but we've been in this bed since we woke up and I desperately need nourishment. You?"

Natasha leans over to chastely peck Sharon on the lips, an act almost comical after what they just got finished doing, and she says, "You read my mind, Sharon."

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on tumblr as @lesbiancaptainamerica ! i hope y'all liked the fic!


End file.
